User talk:Wesley107772
Have requests/criticism/a regular ol' question? Please leave it down below. Uuuh, hi! Thank you for all maps you make! This may sound pretty boldly, but, can you make the maps for all Wataru's big worlds? Like Deserted Town or Overgrown City. No deadlines, do as you please/as you able. With respect, SsadSoldier (talk) 18:30, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey there, Thank you for your request. It's quite an overwhelming task, but I'll try my best. With some effort I might be able to finish a map every two weeks. There's quite a lot of chipset issues in the rendered image and the only option I'm aware of is replacing them all manually, which takes quite some time. Not that I mind, just letting you know why it might take a while. Thanks again for your request, glad I can be of service. Wesley107772 (talk) 19:53, June 5, 2017 (UTC) If it makes you feel any better, I've parsed a bit through your workload and it's actually surprisingly small. Besides Overgrown City and Deserted Town, Wataru only has a few really super huge worlds to her name, and even then, three of them (Forest Pier, Cosmic World, and Depths) already have maps to their name. (Especially Forest Pier and Depths, funnily enough the shallowest and deepest worlds in the sector respectively are the two most needing a map) But aside from that, Rainbow Silhouette World, and Hidden Shoal, not a whole lot of them are really all that big. I'd argue the worlds not mentioned that most need a map would be Radiant Ruins, Chaotic Buildings, Deserted Pier, maybe Square Ruins, and MAYBE Industrial Maze. Although there are a couple fairly open or hard to navigate worlds in the rest of the sector, most of them are either small enough that they REALLY don't need a map (Tulip Lamp World, Antenna World, Bioluminescent Cavern, maybe Wind Tunnel, Arc de Pillar World, Pillars World, wow, Arc de Pillar World could really use a new name.) or too linear (Abandoned Factory, Victorian Drains, Bottom Garden, Overgrown Gate, Abandoned Apartments, both Old Train Stations, Flooded Ramparts). Plus, a surpising bit of them are so small or so strange that making a map isn't even worth considering (Mansion, Mirror Room, Planetarium, Complex, Rose Church, Town Maze doesn't even exist anymore, so that one's immediately out of the bag.) ...That's 32 of her 33 worlds, and of those 33, the only ones that I'd argue need maps but don't have them are Overgrown City, Deserted Town, Rainbow Silhouette World, Hidden Shoal, Raidant Ruins, Chaotic Buildings, and Deserted Pier. There's three I'm uncertain about (Square Ruins, Wind Tunnel, and Industrial Maze), but even including those three, that's only 10 of her 33 worlds. By comparison, 9 of Oudn's 19 worlds either could use or already have a map, a much greater percentage. 20 displays 15 of 29, an even greater percentage, Dedp beats this with 5 of 8, and even little Spelude boasts 8 of 15. Oh, and everyone here is outmatched by Bokun's 7 of 10. I suppose what my point is, through this really, almost annoyingly long message, is that this probably sounded like a daunting task, but it's really not going to be as bad as it sounds. Besides, it'll give you something to work on while you're not waiting for more requests, so at least you have that. But yeah, i believe in you ^u^ Oh, and by the way, I know I left out Neon City. You could make a map for it if you want, but I'm actually going to suggest you don't, and to be honest I can't really say why you shouldn't. Just trust me when I say that it really won't be worth your time. Besides, one can pretty easily cross it by just going east-southeast from the entrance from Square-Square, so... yeah. I really wonder how do you make those maps, since I find them actually pretty helpful and intriguing. I'd like to be taught, but I'll step away because I don't really wanna bother. One of the maps I'd like to see on the wiki would be the Red Black World and some updated maps here and there (such as the 105i Reef in Atlantis), mostly since I've gotten curious as of how the worlds have changed over time. Hi, I think I found an error with the last update, the sound track "098 C" can't be unlocked because the zone to acces in Scenic Outlook from Valentine Land was removed, and this make impossible to get the 100% of the soundtracks on the game. Hey Wesley, I've decided to try my hand at map-making, so I think I'll try and make a map of the Overgrown City + Victorian Drains. I have an idea as to how I'll make the map, but still, once it's finished I would still like to consult you in making sure everything looks as a map should. I also wanted to warn you, just so that we don't end up both posting maps of the same world. Thank you! Lips McGee (talk) 19:35, January 13, 2018 (UTC) As a response to your question, I will be more than glad to help my friends, myself and the community by knowing how to make maps for the game. It will be very useful for me in particular, so I'm interested. I hope I can get to learn a thing or two! If you have a Discord maybe we can have our way there. Neurostripes (talk) 02:11, January 21, 2018 (UTC)